1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp including a feeder connector to be inserted into a feeder socket conductively connected to a light source.
2. Background Art
A known example of conventional vehicle lamps includes a light source unit that supplies power to a light emitting diode working as a light source by inserting a feeder plug as a feeder connector into an LED module having an input section as a feeder socket (see, for example, JP-A-2005-209537).
In the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2005-209537, however, the feeder connector is comparatively small and hence is difficult for an operator to grasp with his/her fingers during an inserting operation, and therefore, it is difficult to efficiently insert the feeder connector. Furthermore, it is difficult to check a state of the feeder connector inserted in the feeder socket.
Moreover, since a direction for leading each electric wire drawn from a rear end of the feeder connector is not restricted, it is troublesome to lead electric wires in a lighting chamber, which may make the electric wires get tangled.